earthquake
by iluvvyou7
Summary: A Sasunaru story. Sasuke moved into an apartment, and Naruto paid him a visit. But, a terrible earthquake appeared...
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!

I've made a new story... In fact, I was inspired by the earthquakes happened lately.

So, this story will be on Sasuke's point of view...

Enjoy!!

* * *

I have moved to a luxurious apartment now, leaving Konoha, and my cute little Naruto Uzumaki. He has chosen the apartment for me. We both love high places, so my room is on the twenty-ninth floor. He also has promised to visit me at least once a week.

Today is his first visit. I've been waiting for this...

*Ding Dong*

Ah, it must be him!! I run to the door and open it.

"Hey, Sasu-chan! I'm here!" he drops his bags and hugs me tight. I bury my face on his golden hair, and inhale deeply for his sweet scent.

"You always do that, don't you?" he whispers softly.

"Yeah..." I reply, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Come on in."

I take his bags and place it at the living room. I take him to a quick tour of my new apartment. (Because the last time he came there wasn't many furnitures in.)

He has amazement on his face. "Whew, this place is beauuutiful!"

"Of course, I'm so glad that you've decided to sleepover..." I smirk and push him to the wall.

He blushes, leans up and gently presses his soft lips to mine. I can't take it anymore, and our body become hotter and hotter, and I lift him up and take him to the bedroom...

* * *

(A/N) You know what'll happen next, right? ;)

there'll be a view chapter more...

so why don't you review? critics will great... :)


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up on top of Naruto. He's naked, only an unbuttoned orange shirt covers a bit of him. I kiss his jaw passionately, moving to his cheeks. He seems exhausted. I open the window for fresh air. Ah, the sun is setting now.

"Sasu-chan..." he slowly opens his sky-blue eyes, his hand's moving in the air, trying to grab me. I take his hand and kiss it gently.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's one of my reasons why I love high places." He leans up and hugs me from behind, and then kisses my back.

"How's Konoha?"

"It's lame. Nothing special," he yawns. "Maybe that's because there's no the youngest Uchiha anymore."

"How's my brother?" I turn to see his face.

"Protective, as usual. Since you left, it's harder to go out of my own now." He laughs. "Do Uchihas as protective as you and Itachi?"

"Hn, that's good. I want to make sure that you're safe without me." I kiss him. "My mom used to be overprotective to us. She-"

Suddenly the room is shaking. My crystal vase is trembling, and falls down and crashes the floor into pieces. The old-fashioned lamp is swinging above us.

"What's happening??"

"Earthquake." My face is getting pale. Then we hear people outside screams : "Earthquake!" over and over again.

I grab my clothes and wear it quickly. Naruto's buttoning his shirt immediately, and I pass him a short pants in a hurry. After we have our clothes on, I drag him out of the room.

"Quick, the stairs!" I point an emergency stairs.

"Sasu-chan, I'm scared..." he gives me a death grip on my wrist.

"Sssh, calm down. I'm here."

And we start running downstairs as quick as possible. Naruto begins to sob lightly. "I'm scared..." he repeats it all along. Damn, I _must_ protect him, no matter what happens!


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, Naruto, don't let your tears out. It's killing me!" I say as we're rushing downstairs. Damn it, I mean, we're on the twenty-ninth floor!!

"Can we make it?" he asks, tries so hard to put away his tears. But failed, and he bursts into tears again.

"Just don't let go of my wrist." I reply, trying to be calm.

*crack*

A large piece of the wall suddenly cracks beside me. I push Naruto and he looses his grip. The piece crushes my right leg.

"Aaah!" I scream in pain. Naruto cries even louder. "Sasu-chan!!!" he tries as best as he could to move it off. It works, but I can't get up. He tries to get me up too, but he's to small to carry me. Frustrated, I look up to him.

"Go."

"What?"

"Run, Naruto. Run."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leav-"

"RUN!" I yell at him. He's shocked, and covering his ears with his hands. I feel ashame.

"Don't... yell..." he steps backwards unconsciously.

"Please, run..." I beg. A single tear drops onto my cheek.

He steps backwards slowly, and when he turns around, a huge piece of wall crushes him. I stare in disbelief. "NARUTO!!"

With all of my strenght left, I force myself to get up and move the piece that crushed my beloved Naruto. Blood covers him. I lift him up and continuing to run downstairs. Tears spreading all over my face. How can this happen to Naruto? Why not me??

At last, I make it to the first floor, and I run outside to somewhere safe. Naruto, hang on! I place him on the ground. And the whole building is destroyed in a second. Luckily I've brought Naruto to the safe place.

He tries to say something, but nothing comes out. He can't speak. He tries harder to let his voice out, but the only thing's out is a little squeak. He chokes and blood appears from his mouth. His hand grabs my wrist and he pulls onto his chest. He closes his eyes.

Shaking, I scream as loud as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I lift his body up once again, and this time I force my body to run to the nearest hospital. I promised to protect him, didn't I?

I feel a terrible headache. I have a lot of bloodloss from my leg. But I don't care. All that I care is to save my little blonde!

I catch a sign of a hospital. We're close...

And everything's goes black.

***

I wake up. This scent, I'm in a hospital.

"Sasuke?" a pink-haired nurse looks at me in a worry face. "Sasuke, what happened?"

"Sakura..?" I groan.

"Sasuke, that was a terrible earthquake. Lucky you're safe."

"Yeah, I was with..."

Naruto.

"Where is he?"

Silence.

I aks louder. "Where is he??"

"...who?"

"NARUTO. TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!"

She looks down to her feet. "He couldn't make it..."

"What??"

"He's gone..."

"No..." I stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. He's gone..."

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING, AREN'T YOU?!"

He cries softly, wipes her tears with her hands.

"He's gone... He's gone..."

"AAAAH!!!" I scream in anger. She keeps crying, and mumbling an apologize.

He's gone...


	5. Chapter 5

The last chapter...

Phew...

I'm glad I post this.

Enjoy please... :)

* * *

Today is the funeral day...

Everybody wears black suits, and brings flowers to place. Most of them bring lilies. But I don't. I bring his favourite flower.

Sunflower.

Maybe because it's yellow, he said.

I place the flower on top of the lilies. I can't cry anymore. And I place a picture too, Naruto and I were on the graduation day, he smiled brightly.

But now the innocent cute smile has gone, I can't see it anymore...

I whisper softly. "If you can hear this, Naruto. Remember, I'll always love you..."

"_Thanks, Sasu-chan. For everything."_

I freeze. Did I just hear...

I smile and sigh. "Naruto."

I stare at the grave once again and turn around.

_I'm sorry, Naruto._

_I couldn't protect you._

_But I'll meet you once more._

_I promise!_

_Can you hear me?_

_I'll follow you._

_Soon._

_Yeah, soon._

* * *

The End...

Review?


End file.
